


i've been thinking about you

by aaannnnaaa



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaannnnaaa/pseuds/aaannnnaaa
Summary: valery remembers the time he fell in love.chapter 1





	1. remebering

valery was lonely. he had no friends. al least, not important ones. except one. one specific person. that person made him feel something that he hasn't felt in so many years.  
valery wasn't a man of love. he didn't have time for that. he was a scientist. he spent most of his days in a lab, with his nose in books. he didn't think about love. but this man made him feel loved, without him asking for it.   
valery remembers all those days with him. al those nights when they went on a walk outside. sometimes, they would hold hands. that was an equivalent of "i love you". valery loved when boris did that.

* 2 years before *

it was a cold november night. it didn't felt like christmas yet, but it felt like winter. valery was in his hotel room, in moscow . alone. studying and reading. he hasn't slept in 2 days. his eyes were red. he couldn't sleep. he had work to do. sleeping, he would loose precious time, and, he wasn't allowed to do that. a knock on the door. he knew who it was.  
"it's open. come in"  
a tall man walked in. white hair, muscles, hoarse voice and a look in his eyes that could freeze you right there. that was boris. on the outside. on the inside he was different.   
"valera, what are you doing up so late? you didn't sleep for 2 days. your eyes are red, your hands are shivering and you look very bad. you need to get some rest valera."  
he cared. this man cared about him.   
"i can't sleep. i have to work. these are important things. I'm not allowed to take a break."  
"everyone is allowed to take a break valera. please, go to bed. we need you in good shape."  
valery stopped looking at those papers. he fixed his wide, blue, ocean eyes on boris. they made eye contact. the look of love. valery stood up and walked to boris. and without even knowing, they hugged. it seemed like forever. this hug was warm and soft. powerful. a hug that you could never forget. an amazing hug. a hug that changed everything.   
when the hug was over, they sat down and looked each other in the eye. boris looked so soft and so cute. he wasn't that man that everyone knew. he was something else. they looked at each other for a long time. without even saying something. just looking. boris leaned forward. slowly, closer, until his lips touched valery's. and then, an explosion of feelings. the kiss was soft, but powerful. with feelings. valery's lips were soft and small. he would sometimes drop a little moan. this is what he needed. he didn't have this for a long time. he need this.   
boris was strong. even in the kiss. he would lead the kiss. after what felt like an eternity of kissing, boris broke the kiss. valery was blushing hard and smiling. smiling wide. he was happy. boris was happy.   
"valera, now please, go to bed."  
valery listened. he went to bed. but boris wasn't leaving. it wasn't a problem, but, he didn't know why.   
"boria, why aren't you leaving?"   
"do you want me to?"   
"no, of course not, but, why do you care s-o much about me and my health?"  
"because i love you moron. do you think i do this to everyone? do you think i care about anyone? i care about you. because i love you. a lot."  
"boria"  
silence...   
"i love you too boria"   
they both went into bed. valery was blushing. they closed the light and valery felt boris arms wrap around him. and valery fell asleep. but before falling asleep, he mumbled something   
"i love you too boria"   
boris was smiling. valera was smiling. so everything was alright. they could go through this. together.


	2. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boris loved valera.  
valera loved boris.

1 may 1986

it was a beautiful morning. the sun was shining and the birds were singing. valery woke up with boris next to him. in moscow. that was a sign of a good morning.  
"good morning sleepy head" boris mumbled  
"mornin" valery responded  
boris got up. he had messy hair. valery loved that.   
he went to the kitchen and made some tea. valery fell asleep again. boris drank his tea and watched his love sleeping. with a dumb smile on his face. he loved valery.   
"valera! wake up. it s 12 o'clock. i made you breakfast"   
valery didn't move. he just smiled.  
"ok valera. you wanna play some games don't you???" said boris   
then boris started kissing valery. small and soft kisses all over his face. valery started laughing. he oped his eyes and kissed boris forehead.   
"i love you"   
"yeah, yeah, i love you too. now wake up"   
"thank you for making breakfast. you are an incredible cook"!  
"you are making me blush valera!" boris said jokingly  
they ate together and laughed. valery turned on the radio. a slow song was playing. valery took boris's hand.  
"valera what the-"  
"will you dance with me?"  
"valera, i'm- i-, i don't dance"  
"are you embarassed?"  
"NO! no. i jus don't dance"  
"you will dance with me"  
"no, i won-"  
valery shutted boris up with a kiss and then they started dancing in the living room. valery was singing. boris was smiling.   
"i love this" valery said  
"i love you" boris responded  
when the song was over, boris spinned valery and then kissed him hard at the end. valery blushed like a little boy. he was shy. boris loved that.  
"you are good at dancing"  
"no i'm not, valera. i never danced."  
"well, you dance very good for a beginner"  
"oh shut up"  
valery's favorite song was playing. he started singing. boris was laughing.  
"mr. shy dissapeard?" asked boris  
valery didn't respond. he continued singing. he took boris's arm and started spinning him around the room. boris never saw him so happy. he was happy that valera was happy.  
"valera, i'm old."  
"no one is old for a bit of fun"  
boris sat down. valery sat down too. they started talking. they were standing in each other arms and talked. for hours and hours. valery fell asleep in boris's lap. boris was playing with his red, strawberry, soft hair. he looked at valery with so much love, he couldn't even express it in words. 

boris loved valera.   
valera loved boris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this chapter<3 i worked hard on it. show some love💕

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this story<3 it's my first one, so, i hope everything is alright. i m sorry if i did some spelling mistakes or something. MY first language isn't english.


End file.
